The New Evil
by IceAngel5
Summary: 10th chapter is up! The kids must save the digital world once more but will they lose the things they care for most in the process? Read this sequel to 'A New Face in the Time of Peril' and find out! A Digimon Frontier short story.
1. Bowling

Disclaimer: *sigh* here we go again- everyone should know by now that the only thing I own here is Kelsuro Nakomura and Shadowlight Reximon, the rest -sadly- is bandis.  
  
IceAngel- hey all it's me again! This is the sequel to 'A New Face in the Time of Peril' for all those who requested it! Oh and by the by, I wanted to thank all who reviewed that story, and for requesting another!  
  
Fyi- I'm going to use the Japanese names (exp. Kouji instead of Koji)! ^_^!  
  
  
  
And now it is my pleasure to present 'The New Evil' have fun reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a few months later, Takuya and the gang were bowling together, in the local bowling ally, and were having a grand time!  
  
CRASH "Ha!" Takuya said, "I got seven pins down! So far I'm winning!"  
  
"Not for long Takuya!" Kouji growled. He walked up, threw the ball, and  
  
CRASH  
  
"AH! A strike! Beat that!" Kouji shouted to Takuya.  
  
"I'll try!" Zowi said. She threw a gutter ball.  
  
"Oops." She said sheepishly.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I think that Kelsuro should bowl next!" J.P. said.  
  
"Yeah come on Kel, bowl some it's really fun!" Takuya excitedly said.  
  
"I don't think so," Kelsuro said, "Bowling never was my thing."  
  
"Oh come on!" Zowi said and pushed her a-long.  
  
"But I." Kelsuro stuttered.  
  
"Go on Kelsuro!" Renamon said reassuringly.  
  
"All right I'll try." Kelsuro said and took the ball from Kouji.  
  
Kelsuro stepped up onto the platform and threw the ball with all her might. It went flying! As is sped towards the pins there was a beep.  
  
CRASH  
  
"That beep came from our D-Tectors!" Kouji shouted to Kelsuro, she flew over to them.  
  
They all took out their D-Tectors and pushed a button. A voice called out to them saying-  
  
- Chosen Children- we need you again! DarkMagaCherubimon, Cherubimons maga form, is alive and is trying again to take over the Digital World! We are going to transport you back to the Digital World. Now everyone get in a group, *they did* and be ready. -  
  
There the voice stopped. Suddenly a bright white light came out of their D- Tectors and shot around them like a cyclone, and then they weren't there anymore! When the light subsided they were a few feet from the ground and landed with a crash.  
  
"You'd think they'd give us a softer landing!" Kouji whispered severely.  
  
"I'd get up about now." Takuya shouted.  
  
"Why?" Zowi asked rubbing her side as she slowly got up.  
  
"Because of that!" Takuya shouted.  
  
They all looked up and saw a hoard of Stingmon coming! With their claws ready they didn't seem too inviting!  
  
"Oh, great welcoming committee!" J.P shouted back.  
  
"Are you sure their going to attack?" Zowi asked.  
  
Just then a Stingmon did a 'Spiking Strike' aiming right at Kouji! He jumped and practically got hit by the attack. It missed only by a few inches!  
  
"I don't think their here for happy occasions!" Kouji whispered fiercely.  
  
"All right! Spirit evolution time!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Right!" everyone shouted, except Kelsuro of course.  
  
"Agunimon!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Lobomon!" Kouji was next.  
  
"Kazumon!" Zowi yelled.  
  
"Beatlemon!" J.P shouted as well.  
  
"Kumamon!" Tommy was last.  
  
Kazumon flew over to a Stingmon and did a 'Hurricane Wind' attack on him just before he could unleash his attack 'Spiking Strike'! The "Hurricane Wind' attack blew him away, literally, and slammed the Stingmon against a rock! He was done for.  
  
Meanwhile, Kumamon and Beatlemon were teamed up against two big Stingmon who were just not giving in! Kumamon did a 'Frozen Tundra' attack and Beatlemon slid on top of him. Beatlemon jumped onto one of the huge Stingmon and destroyed him! Kumamon fell to the floor, quickly reabsorbing the ice that he made. The other Stingmon saw this as an opportunity to attack! He did a 'Spiking Strike' and flew toward Kumamon. Kumamon on the other hand was ready for it; he took out his gun and shot the Stingmon square in the face! He fell to the floor and didn't move!  
  
Lobomon and Agunimon were the only ones who didn't have any trouble fighting the Stingmon. They just stood back to back while Agunimon did a "Pyro Darts' attack and Lobomon did a 'Lobo Kendo' attack, disintegrating any Stingmon that got too close!  
  
  
  
Kelsuro and Renamon were doing the similar thing. Only Renamon was high in the air, and Kelsuro was tormenting the Stingmon to get them to come to her so Renamon could shoot them with her 'Diamond Storm' attack! It worked quite well until one of the Stingmon actually got to Kelsuro before Renamon could shoot it. The Stingmon stood there looking at Kelsuro for a moment, then attacked! Kelsuro jumped, Renamon caught her and ran her to safety! Then she turned and did a 'Diamond Storm' attack on it - it was gone!  
  
"Well." Takuya said after they collected all of the data and the Wormmon had walked away, apologizing profusely.  
  
"Well?" Zowi asked.  
  
"That was fun!" Takuya finished.  
  
"Well I don't see how you think something like that could be fun but I'm very glad your back!" A voice said, in a great matter of detail.  
  
"BOKOMON! NEEMON! It's great to see you!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is." Bokomon said quietly.  
  
"Hello again!" Neemon said smartly.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Zowi replied.  
  
"Yes, yes well it is a pleasure seeing you all again but I have something to tell you before we go to sleep!" Bokomon whispered.  
  
"Ok then spit it out!" Kouji said harshly, he was getting very annoyed for some reason.  
  
"All right don't bite my head off!" Bokomon shot back.  
  
"Ophanimon told me to tell you that you have to find something!" Bokomon said softly.  
  
"Oh goodie a treasure hunt!" Neemon butted in.  
  
"Oh hush up." Bokomon said to Neemon as he snapped his pants.  
  
"Ow." Neemon whispered.  
  
"Now what you have to find is a tear-drop shaped stone! You will find it soon, I know that, but you also have to figure out who can use it! You see, in this stone lies the power to evolve lesser things into greater things!" Bokomon said.  
  
"I hope Kelsuro gets to use the stone!" Zowi whispered.  
  
"Me too." Tommy agreed, so did everyone else. Kelsuro was silent.  
  
"Now lets get some sleep and I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, ok?" Bokomon yawned.  
  
"Ok!" they all agreed.  
  
Kouji and Takuya went to get some wood, they started a fire, for it was getting slightly cold out, and they all lied down around it. Bokomon and Neemon slept in a tree while the others slept peacefully on the ground. Renamon, of course, was standing up looking toward the stars.  
  
"Come on Renamon," Kelsuro whispered, "it's time to get some sleep ok?"  
  
"All right Kelsuro." Renamon whispered back and laid down by Kelsuro.  
  
*Snore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- Hey all! I hope you liked that chapter! I'll write more as soon as I can! (Like I said before, with schoolwork/ homework gathering up its getting kind of hard but I'll try my best!) Please R+R ^_^ Thank-you! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	2. Stormy Moutains here we come!

Disclaimer- I don't own all digimon, sadly, but I do own Kelsuro and Shadowlight Reximon! I might own Renamon (since I put a different symbol on her) but I'm not quite sure!  
  
IceAgel- hey all! Just a couple of things before I go to the story,  
  
For all you Kouchi fans - I have no idea on any of his background or anything about him except that he is Koujis brother. So sorry if I'm disappointing you in any way and I hope you would enjoy my story without him.  
  
Now to the reviewers!  
  
Carter T. - as usual, thank-you for reviewing! I have no idea where I'd be without you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Tree Kat - hey you reviewed! Lol ^_^ I never doubted you! By the by, THANKS for adding me to your Fav. Authors list! *Sniff* I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter of my story!  
  
Foxychik- WOW you really liked my story huh? Cool, thanks for reviewing so many times! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Cyrus/creature 2.0 - Thanks!! I'm sorry that I'm not going to make it a story with Kouchi in it, I just don't know very much about him! Thanks for reviewing though, and I hope you like my story anyway!  
  
Zappermon- last but not least! I'm so glad you liked my first chapter!! I hope you like this chapter also!  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers for giving me the complements, advice and everything else you all did for me! Now onto the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the group woke up at basically the exact time, give or take a few minutes, and they started making breakfast.  
  
"I don't know why we should make a fire!" J.P. said, complaining as usual. He was the one who had to set up the fireplace so they could cook the meat apples.  
  
"I do!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" Zowi agreed.  
  
"So all you had to do was collect meat apples! I had to set the fire up!" J.P. stated.  
  
"Ok, so what?" Kouji asked, getting really tiered of the conversation at hand.  
  
"All right! Lets stop fighting and get to work!" Takuya shouted happily.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they all shouted back and started working with a new flame.  
  
"Huh? What's with them?" Takuya asked, Bokomon and Neemon came up behind him.  
  
"I think what their trying to express, Takuya, is that they are doing all the work while you are sitting on your butt ordering them around!" Bokomon replied.  
  
"Where are Kouji, Kelsuro, and Renamon?" Neemon asked, going over the limitation of his speech.  
  
"They're starting the fire! See, there they are over there!" Takuya whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering? Oh never mind I don't want to know!" Bokomon asked then stalked off.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Neemon said and trailed behind him.  
  
"We got the fire started! Come on guys bring the meat apples!" Kouji shouted.  
  
The others started to run towards the fire, then stopped, got their meat apples (which were stuck in the ground on little sticks) and started to run to the fire again!  
  
"Hahaha, cool! Mine tastes like hot dog!" Tommy exclaimed a couple of minutes later when they were done.  
  
"Yum, mine tastes like beef!" J.P. exclaimed as well.  
  
They sat around the fire for a while all exclaiming about how good their meat apple were. When they were stuffed, they put away the remaining apples, smothered the fire and started walking. A few minutes later they heard a beeping noise. Each of them took out their D-Tectors and glances at the others. Then a voice was heard, it said-  
  
Chosen Children - to find the stone I mentioned, you will have to go to the Stormy Mountains. There a real challenge awaits your arrival. -  
  
Then static replaced the voice, and a seemingly endless silence replaced that. The kids put away the D-Tectors and looked at Bokomon.  
  
"If you want to now where the Stormy Mountains are, there north from here, right a head of us. We'll get there in a few minutes." Bokomon replied, then, since they were still looking at him, he asked, "Do you want to know anything else?"  
  
"No." Takuya whispered surprising everyone, even himself.  
  
"Why not Taky? We should know something about this stone or what we're about to face in the mountains shouldn't we?" J.P. asked and glanced at the others, they were silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Ok then lets go, as Bokomon said we'll be there in a matter of minutes." J.P. sighed.  
  
The group started walking and, just as Bokomon and J.P. said, they were there in a few minutes. It was dark and dreary, no trees, no digimon, no anything. The only surroundings were mist and clouds; the sun didn't even shine here. The vision was minimal.  
  
"Wow, what a place! I can't even see a head of me!" Takuya whispered.  
  
"Yeah, for once I agree with you Takuya!' Kouji whispered back.  
  
"Hey! I don't even see my shadow!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
All the kids were scared, even the digimon showed some fear, Bokomon and Neemon especially. Renamon just stayed by Kelsuro and made sure she didn't trip on anything.  
  
"I don't like it here." She whispered to Kelsuro.  
  
"I know Renamon, I know. I don't like it here ether." Kelsuro whispered back.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard in the distance, then closer and closer, until finally it was so close you could have reached out and touched it! Kelsuro was grabbed by unseen hands and thrown into a jail like rock structure! Before the 'bars' could close Renamon jumped into the jail as well.  
  
"Hey!" Kelsuro shouted.  
  
The mist cleared and there stood a group of things surrounded by black right in front of the rocks that were holding Kelsuro! Bokomon and Neemon ran to hide under a rock, safe from any harm.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I think we're about to find out!" Takuya replied.  
  
The black things separated until one was in front every person and turned into. Them!  
  
"Huh?" Zowi exclaimed.  
  
"I am shadow Zowi, you exact opposite!" the thing in front of her said.  
  
"Um, I don't like this!" Tommy whispered nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't ether!" Shadow Tommy said back.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Kouji asked.  
  
"We are the shadow form of your selves Kouji Minamoto!" Shadow Kouji whispered harshly.  
  
"And until you defeat us we're not going to let your pretty little girl go!" Shadow Takuya whispered. Kelsuro just nodded her head and sat down, talking quietly to Renamon.  
  
"Well, I guess we're just going to have to beat you then huh?" Takuya shouted back.  
  
The shadows nodded then smirked.  
  
"Come on!" Shadow J.P challenged.  
  
"All right," J.P. shouted, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Beatlemon!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kouji said, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"  
  
"Ok, I'll go with that!" Zowi whispered, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kazumon!"  
  
"Me too!" Tommy exclaimed. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kumamon!"  
  
"It's settled!" Takuya agreed. "SPRIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"  
  
They all charged towards the shadow form of him/herself!  
  
"Fine." The shadows whispered, they spirit evolved as well and took all their attacks without even a flinch!  
  
"What?" Lobomon growled.  
  
"Don't like that do you, Kouji? You don't have any friends to back you up so you resort to brut force! Your way to stubborn to fight together as a team!" Shadow Lobomon taunted.  
  
Lobomon stopped fighting and dropped to his knees as if something of great force had just hit him!  
  
"What's the matter Kouji?" Agunimon asked.  
  
"There's you weakness!" Shadow Agunimon butted in, "You care too much about your friends, your allies will soon become your enemies!"  
  
Agunimon also hit the ground as if something had struck him. One by one each of the shadows pulled their opposites' weaknesses forward, saying things no one but themselves would know.  
  
"Ha, you are just a small insecure little boy! You long for the day when you can be treated with honor!" Tommy's shadow whispered to him, Kumamon fell to the ground, as the truth sank in.  
  
"You want friends don't you? You don't want others to see you as a Italian girl who's too pushy for her own good, you want them to see you for you!" Zowi's shadow said harshly as Kazumon sank to the floor with grief.  
  
"I know what you want, I know what you need!" J.P.'s shadow taunted him; "You want to believe you have friends when you really don't!" Beatlemon sank onto the earth.  
  
"STOP IT! You can fight them, their not you!" Kelsuro suddenly shouted from her holding place.  
  
"Of course their us! Who else could know those things?" Takuya whispered to her.  
  
"I could, anyone could, but don't think about that! You have to fight them! Your not the type of people who would just give in!" Kelsuro shouted.  
  
"But how do we fight them? Their unaffected to our attacks!" J.P. asked.  
  
"Then attack the one who WOULD be affected by your attacks!" Kelsuro shouted back.  
  
"Wha.how?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Agunimon - attack shadow Kazumon, Kumamon - attack shadow Beatlemon, Kazumon - attack shadow Agunimon, Beatlemon - attack shadow Lobomon! Lobomon since you're the fastest one around, make sure they succeed in what their supposed to do! In other words, help them out!" Kelsuro shouted then took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok!" they all agreed, snapped out of the phase they seemed to be in, and started to fight!  
  
"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon said, and destroyed shadow Kazumon!  
  
"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shouted and destroyed shadow Beatlemon!  
  
"Wind Cyclone!" Kazumon shouted and destroyed shadow Agunimon!  
  
"Watch out Beatlemon shadow Lobomon is coming to your left!" Lobomon yelled.  
  
"Lighting Punch!" Beatlemon shouted and destroyed shadow Lobomon!  
  
All the shadows were destroyed; the kid's un-spirit evolved, except Lobomon, and walked over towards Kelsuro and Renamon. Bokomon and Neemon came out of hiding and walked over to her as well.  
  
"Well that worked!" J.P. said gruffly.  
  
"Har-har-har, now get me out of this thing!" Kelsuro exclaimed.  
  
Lobomon came over and did a 'LoboKendo attack' on the rocks, they split apart and Kelsuro walked out with Renamon right behind her.  
  
"Thank-you." Kelsuro said meaningfully as Lobomon un-spirit evolved into Kouji.  
  
"No problem!" Kouji said back.  
  
They glanced at each other for a moment.  
  
"I'd say it would be time to eat!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"Oh man, not AGAIN!" Takuya whispered to the others, then his stomach growled very loudly.  
  
They laughed it off, and went to find more food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- Well that was fun ^_^! I love you all for reading this chapter and as always please R+R! (I'll love ya more if you review ^_~!) I'll write more as soon as I can. *See the 1st chapter for excuse, I'm too lazy to write it again* ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	3. Up the moutain

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Kelsuro and Shadowlight Reximon, and maybe Renamon as well.  
  
IceAngel- sorry for the short disclaimer but those things are just such a hassle! I wanted to thank my reviewers before I went onto my chapter so here it is- THANKS REVIEWERS! Lol ~_^ just kidding, here's the real thanks,  
  
Carter T. - Thank-you for telling me that Zowis name is actually spelled Zoe (in the dub) so that's how I'm going to write it now! I hope you continue writing yourself! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Zappermon- thanks again for reviewing! Oh and I all ready answered your questioning a review but I'll answer it again out here- I didn't get to see that episode because I didn't get up soon enough! -_-', Oops! I'm sorry if it's alike but I figure that that was a good idea to write some about the characters!  
  
Cyrus/ creature 2.0- or whatever you're calling yourself now.lol! It's signed anonymous because you didn't log in.the people who did log in are in blue.it's perfectly fine the other way though as long as I know you reviewed! Thanks by the way! Umm cow tipping? Oooookay I won't ask. ~_^!  
  
Now onto my next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were still trying, unsuccessfully, to find food. As they were stumbling along an already made path J.P. was joking on how they could never find food and how hard it was to cook it.  
  
"Now I don't mean to seem rude or anything," he was saying, "but I think we should concentrate on finding that stone rather then trying to find food!"  
  
"Well that's a surprise!" Tommy exclaimed, as Bokomon and Neemon laughed.  
  
"Tommy that was rude.funny but rude!" Zoe stated.  
  
"Hey!" J.P. shouted, blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, J.P.'s got a girlfriend!" Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon chimed in.  
  
"Arg, I'll never win with you guys! Now I know how Kouji feels." J.P. whispered.  
  
"Well it's to my knowledge that there's no food on this side of the mountain so lets go back to the rendezvous point to see if the others found some!" Bokomon declared and started walking back.  
  
"Ok" they all agreed and started walking back as well.  
  
With the others  
  
Takuya and Kouji were walking in front while Kelsuro was in back. Renamon was jumping up onto any tree, or high boulder that she found, trying to get a better look around. Kouji and Takuya were talking rapidly about how to defeat the next enemy that came upon them. Kelsuro was peculiarly silent; her head was toward the ground, eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. Both the guys stopped, and glanced back,  
  
"Hey Kelsuro you all right?" Takuya asked.  
  
Kelsuro didn't answer and just walked by, not realizing that Takuya had asked her a question.  
  
"Huh?" Takuya whispered.  
  
"Just leave her alone." Kouji whispered back.  
  
"Good enough." Takuya said wearily.  
  
Renamon glanced at her partner and sighed. Gazing down, any other person, or digimon, would just think that she was deep in thought, but Renamon knew better.  
  
She walks through the woods like she's the only one there, don't worry Kelsuro I'm always here for you. Renamon thought, obviously upset.  
  
Kouji suddenly grabbed Kelsuros shoulder and spun her around, "It's time to go back." he whispered.  
  
"Huh? Oh all right." Kelsuro said. Shrugging off Koujis hand she started strolling back. ((IceAngel- say that 10 times fast! Lol ~_^!))  
  
"After all we've been through as a team I still don't get her." Takuya whispered to Kouji.  
  
"I don't think you ever will! You still don't get me!" Kouji whispered back with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Har-har-har, very funny Kouji! Well let's go, we'll have to move on without food!" Takuya sighed.  
  
"Fine by me." Kouji said back.  
  
They walked, or jumped, back towards the rendezvous point and met up with the others. Then they started walk, again, up the mountain. Even though it didn't seem it, it was a very hard walk up the side. It had rained sometime before and the rocks were so slippery that they had to walk in a chain to get all the way up.  
  
"Odd," Zoe said after a while of doing this.  
  
"What's odd?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Kelsuro isn't part of the chain and yet she's doing just fine, even thought these rocks are so dang slick. I don't think anyone should be left out of the group like that!" Zoe finished.  
  
"Oh come-on! She'll be fine, she's got Renamon to help her remember?" Takuya said butting into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah but still." Zoe pushed on, not wanting to give in. After a few minutes she finally let it go.  
  
"Renamon!" Kelsuro suddenly shouted, she had lost her footing and started to fall. Renamon swiftly ran to her side, grabbed her hand, and jumped to the nearest ledge. Once she dropped Kelsuro softly onto the ground, Renamon glanced at the others, slid over to them, grabbed them all in one swipe then jumped them onto the top of the ledge as well.  
  
They climbed to the top in a matter of seconds and it seemed to the kids that they were on top of the world! The view was spectacular; it was a complete change of scenery! The bottom of the mountain was all dark and cold with no grass or plants, but the top was as sunny and flowery filled place as you could get! The suns rays were so gorgeous that for a moment the kids, and the digimon just stood there, perfectly still, gazing into the sunlight.  
  
"Mwhahahahahahaha, you fell right into my trap!" A voice unexpectedly rumbled.  
  
"What?" Takuya yelped.  
  
"You fell into my trap now first of all, Renamon you should be destroyed, Dark Demidevimon I order you to destroy the one called Renamon GO!" the voice boomed.  
  
"Yes master!" A dozen Dark Demidevimon surrounded Renamon and gazed at her.  
"Oh please don't make me laugh. You actually think runts like those can defeat Renamon? Well you've got something coming to ya!" Kelsuro asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah we do! Dark Bubble!" they all shouted, a dozen black bubbles were coming Renamons way so she did the simplest thing alive, jump. The bubbles missed her entirely and she landed gently on the ground.  
  
"Is that all you got big boys?" Renamon taunted, unable to control herself from laughing.  
  
The other chosen children were watching this with complete astonishment in their eyes, silently laughing at the poor Demidevimon who were about to be destroyed them selves.  
  
"We gotta do something!" the Demidevimon were whispering. I know, here guys fallow my lead!" The Dark Demidevimon all huddled up and started to glow dark black, "Devidramon!" they shouted.  
  
"What? They digivoulved? They shouldn't be able to!" Kelsuro whispered, amazed.  
  
Renamon just did a Diamond Storm attack on Devidramon; the shards bounced right off him. He jumped on top of Renamon and they started rolling on the ground! Renamon her pulled her feet back and thrust Devidramon off her and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Renamon I'm going to be very vexed if you don't win!" Kelsuro whispered to her.  
  
"Don't worry Kelsuro just watch." Renamon whispered back.  
  
"Darkness Slash!" Devidramon shouted just as Renamon shouted " Kohasai'!" Devidramon and Renamon switched places and the darkness slash attack hit Devidramon full force, while Renamons attacks blew right past her. He collapsed to the floor and a data ring appeared around him. Kelsuro came up and her D-Tector "absorbed" his data. The other kids walked over to her and congratulated her for winning.  
  
"It wasn't my fight, it was Renamons. She should be the one you congratulate." Kelsuro whispered.  
  
Renamon nodded her head to show she understood Kelsuro. Neemon, out of the blue, dropped to the ground and fell asleep, just like that! All the kids/digimon agreed that they should take a rest.  
  
*Snore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- hey all, I hope you all liked that chapter! I had lots of fun writing it! ^_^! Please R+R! I'll try to write more as soon as I can, but homework is overflowing again. *Sigh* I need more weekends that way I can get my homework done and write during the week. Don't ask. Later! ~*~IceAngel~*~way to go!!! 


	4. Darknesslightmystery

Disclaimer- hey all you should know by now that I don't own digimon/characters except Kelsuro, Shadowlight Reximon, and Renamon.  
  
IceAngel- sorry it took so long, I had to get a WHOLE lot of schoolwork/homework done and go to a piano lesson first before I could write this up! To the reviewers-  
  
Carter T- man you are GREAT! Thanks sooo much for helping me with different things, reviewing all my chapters ever time a new one comes out, and giving me advice! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Cyrus/leon- I hope I got your name right.lol ^_^! Oops, I will try to not center this chapter around Kelsuro ok? JUST FOR YOU!! ~_^! Heh, heh, heh, anyway thanks for reviewing *all of you*! I hope you continue liking my story!  
  
Magicfan241- yeah, I do normally end all my chapters sleeping! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Zappermon- kohasai- um, well it's supposed to be when Renamon switches places with the enemy digimon. I don't know how to spell it so I just took a chance! ~_^! (Lots) yes I will try to make the fight scenes longer/ and make the baddies stronger! I hope you like the chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katy L.- thanks a-lot for the complement! I hope you continue liking my story! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Bokomon woke all the kids up explaining that they should leave for the place the slept wasn't safe. (With much protest)  
  
"What? Why?" J.P. whispered groggily.  
  
"Ohhh, go away Bokomon!" Zoe shouted.  
  
"Come on guys we have to leave NOW!" Kouji said harshly.  
  
"Who died and made you boss, Kouji?" J.P. snarled.  
  
"Come on guys, stop fighting, lets just leave." Tommy whispered.  
  
"Yes lets." Bokomon sighed.  
  
The kids walked along in a pitch-black darkness that seemed to engulf them. As they stumbled along nothing seemed to be wrong until.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Zoe screamed.  
  
"Zoe what's wrong!" Tommy asked and he ran around trying to find her until, "Oh dang!"  
  
"Zoe, Tommy? Where's you go? This way Bokomon!" Neemon said stupidly, as he pulled Bokomon around.  
  
"I don't want to go this way, Neemon you twiiiiitttttt!" Bokomon shouted.  
  
"Oh boy, now where's they go?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Who knows? I mean I can't see a thing but hey!" Takuya ended with a shout.  
  
"Where'd he go?" J.P. asked. He stumbled to where he thought Takuyas voice was before he vanished. "Dang it!"  
  
"Kouji, Renamon your still here right?" Kelsuro asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah I'm still here but I'm not sure where the others went." Kouji whispered. He walked quickly over to Kelsuros side.  
  
"Yes, Kelsuro, I am here as well." Renamon whispered and slide up behind her.  
  
"Oh good, now where do we go Kouji?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"Oh like I'm supposed to know?" Kouji whispered harshly.  
  
"Calm down I was only asking." Kelsuro replied back. She stepped to the side a little and the ground beneath her collapsed! "Hey!" Kelsuro yelled; she grabbed the closest thing to her, Koujis arm, and went down.  
  
Kouji unfortunately lost his footing as well and tumbled down. Renamon sighed then jumped down into the hole too.  
  
(With Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon)  
  
Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon fell through a huge tunnel like thing, it was bright yellow and very windy.  
  
"I don't like this at all, first we're in pitch-blackness then we're in a huge lighted tunnel!" Zoe said.  
  
"Oh like there's anything we can do about it!" Tommy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hush up both of you! I don't like this ether but Tommys right we can't do anything about so hush up! We'll just have to wait until we hit bottom!" Bokomon shouted.  
  
"Yeah then we won't talk at all! We'll be smashed to little bits!" Neemon said foolishly.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Zoe whispered.  
  
Tommy started crying..  
  
(With Takuya and J.P.)  
  
"Well isn't this great!" Takuya shouted to J.P.  
  
"You must have a different definition of great, Takuya!" J.P. shouted back.  
  
"Why?" Takuya asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"BECAUSE WE'RE FALLING!" J.P. shouted in a very high voice.  
  
It was true they were falling, but not through a tunnel, it was open air! The surroundings were mostly blue with a touch of white now and then.  
  
"Clouds." Takuya whispered.  
  
"We're going to hit the ground, look below us!" J.P. squeaked.  
  
"Oh shoot." was all Takuya could mutter.  
  
(With Kouji, Kelsuro and Renamon)  
  
Kouji, Kelsuro and Renamon were currently falling through darkness, very rapidly. The extent of their vision was about a few feet from them.  
  
"This is odd." Kouji muttered.  
  
"Oh really?" Kelsuro asked sarcastically.  
  
"I dislike this Kelsuro, I think I would be safer with light don't you?" Renamon asked she glanced at Kouji.  
  
"Yeah it would but I can't seem Spirit Evolve." Kouji grumbled.  
  
"Oh, well this is fantastic." Kelsuro sighed.  
  
"What is?" Kouji asked.  
  
"There's the ground." Kelsuro whispered back.  
  
Kouji sighed.  
  
THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!  
  
"Ouch!" Zoe whispered.  
  
"Hey guys, how was your fall?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"Ve-e-e-ry funny." Tommy replied.  
  
"I thought so!" Kelsuro laughed.  
  
"YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" A voice shouted.  
  
The kids turned around and there was, none other then Shougun Graymon!  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd be back." Kelsuro whispered.  
  
"I told you I'd would." Shougun Graymon whispered harshly.  
  
"So soon?" Renamon whispered harshly.  
  
He just smiled and shouted "HELLFIRE TORNADO!"  
  
All kids took a step back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- hahahaha, thought there'd be a fighting scene in here didn't you? Don't worry next chapter they'll be LOTS of it trust me! I hope you liked it anyway, please review! I'll try to write more as soon as I can but I have some things to do before (cleaning the house is one of them) ^_^!  
  
Recommendations-  
  
If you like this story I recommend you check out Zappermons fic.s! *Very good, by the way, Zappermon! *  
  
If you want to read more into anime I suggest you go check Carter T. out! *VERY GOOD, carter! * 


	5. Underground'

Disclaimer- no I do not own digimon or the characters except Kelsuro, Shadowlight Reximon, and Renamon.  
  
IceAngel- hey all, I'm back from testing ALL FINISHED! Yayyy! *Ahem* sorry for that outburst, I will now continue my story but first to the reviewers.  
Carter T. (reviewed every chapter), Zappermon, Melinda the Digimon Poet (I'll try to do the stuff you asked, thanks for helping me), Lobo Kendo (thanks for adding me to your fav.s), cyrus/leon (um, I'll do my best), Treekat (wow you reviewed 3 chapters in one sitting, thanks girl!), and snow angel (thanks katy).  
  
Sorry for that small paragraph I will write a more formal thank-you to for my dear reviewers next chapter I promise. And now onto my next chapter!  
  
Note- I will only use the Japanese name Kouji.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hellfire Tornado!" Shougun Graymon shouted.  
  
The kids took a step back. Suddenly Renamon jumped forward and with the help of Kelsuro did a Kohenkyo attack, the enemy and all the kids switched places! Unfortunately the Hellfire Tornado did absolutely nothing to Shougun Graymon, for he was the same type as the attack.  
  
"Ha-ha, you think that hurt?" Shougun Graymon taunted.  
  
"Of course not, technically you are munph." J.P. clamped his hand firmly around Bokomons loud mouth.  
  
"Not now, Bokomon!" he whispered.  
  
"Well your little friend is right, I am the same type as the attack so it did me no harm. But I have something to show you, SHOUGUN GRAYMON SLIDE EVOLUTION to MondoGeckomon!" it said.  
  
"Oh my." Takuya whispered.  
  
MondoGeckomon was huge; he looked like some sort of deformed green tree gecko but a whole lot bigger. He had red-hot strips going down his sides and middle and his tongue was extremely long.  
  
"Like me now?" MondoGeckomon growled.  
  
"Time to evolve!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"Yeah, like now!" Zoe agreed.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution - MetalKabuterrimon!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution - Zepheramon!" Zoe yelled.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution - BurningGreymon!" Takuya bellowed.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution - CorIkkakumon!" Tommy shouted as well.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution -!" Kouji had stopped in mid-air, "Wha- what's happening to me?"  
  
"I don't want you to spirit evolve, you're the only one here who can beat me you know." MondoGeckomon wagged his finger at Kouji.  
  
'Arrggg! That's why I could spirit evolve in the tunnel.' Kouji thought.  
  
CorIkkakumon, BurningGreymon, Zepheramon, and MetalKabuterrimon stood by Kelsuro, Renamon, Bokomon, and Neemon. They were posed to fight.  
  
"Ohhh, a small army has come help, help." MondoGeckomon whined sarcastically.  
  
"Stop your whining and lets fight!" BurningGreymon yelled.  
  
"All right, Tag!" as soon as MondoGeckomon said 'tag' a spray of poisonous blue liquid came gushing out of his mouth and sprayed onto the kids.  
  
"OW!" CorIkkakumon shouted as he backed off a tiny bit.  
  
"Oh, I agree!" Zepheramon whispered as she backed off a little too.  
  
"Not me! Wildfire Tsunami!!" BurningGreymon shouted.  
  
"Or me! Polo Thunder!" MetalKabuterrimon roared.  
  
"I'll help! Avalanche Access!" CorIkkakumon bellowed.  
  
"Me too! Hurricane Gale!" Zepheramon cried.  
  
Their attacks all fused into one, ice, fire, lightning, and wind. A massive amount of power surging for its target, MondoGeckomon!  
  
It hit!   
  
As their attacks were swirling around MondoGeckomon he glanced toward Kelsuro and Renamon, 'heh, this should be fun to watch.' he thought.  
  
"Lightspeed Roadkill!" he shouted. Huge skates came out of his clawed feed and he zoomed toward Renamon, the attacks still churning around him as he went.  
  
"Wha?" all the kids asked.  
  
Just before he reached them MondoGeckomon stopped short, but the attacks didn't! They went, blasting like a rocket, directly towards Kelsuro.  
  
"KELSURO LOOK OUT!" Kouji screamed hands balling up into fists.  
  
"Oh no!" the good legendary warrior yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Kelsuro whispered, she turned around and saw, speeding toward her, a whole hell-of-a lotta power. "Renamon?"  
  
"Kelsuro." Renamon whispered and sidled up to her.  
Tri-Bio-Merge  
"Shadowlight Reximon!" Shadowlight Reximon crouched down to one knee and yelled, "Illusion!" rainbow lights came out of her, gathered in front of her, and protected her.  
  
"Grrr, I'll get you for that! Razor Tongue!" MondoGeckomon shouted. His tongue shot out, turned razor sharp, then it wrapped around Shadowlight Reximon, and tightened.  
  
"Uhhggg" she whispered almost out of breath.  
  
"Come on!" BurningGreymon shouted.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kouji shouted, while MondoGeckomon was holding tight to Shadowlight Reximon the 'spell' that was holding Kouji in place had disappeared unnoticed!  
  
"Beast spirit evolution- KendoGarurumon!" KendoGarurumon yelled, "but that's not all! Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!"  
  
"Polo Thunder!"  
  
"Avalanche Access!"  
  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
  
One eye of MondoGeckomon happened to turn their way and saw this happen. He dropped Shadowlight Reximon, sucked his tongue back in, and turned tail and started to run. But in his hurry he tripped on his own feet and landed right smack on top of Shadowlight Reximon!  
  
"Oomph!" he growled.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon picked him up and in a split second he was right I the path of all the attacks again, but a new one was being added.  
  
"Magic Globe!" Shadowlight Reximon yelled. Small silver globes came out of her hands but grew as the rainbows of the 'Illusion' attack spiraled down into them. They turned a mist of different colors and flew into the combined attacks of the others!  
  
With the strength of KendoGarurumon and Shadowlight Reximon now in the mix, the combined attack did what the other had not. The attack dragged MondoGeckomon deep into the floor, and he stayed there. The others all un- sprit evolved or un-tri-bio-merged, and fell to the floor in sheer exhaustion.  
  
"He made a nice skid mark." Kouji whispered tiredly.  
  
They all laughed for a while, and then slept peacefully. A few hours later they awoke to the sound of movement.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Takuya asked groggily.  
  
"Not a clue." Tommy replied.  
  
"I need more sleep!" Neemon said.  
  
"I agree to that!" Zoe murmured.  
  
"Me too." J.P. agreed.  
  
"Kelsuro." Renamon whispered.  
  
"Yeah Renamon what is it?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"He's moving." Renamon replied back, her voice as quiet as the morning breeze.  
  
"No way." they all whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- *laughs* a cliffhanger! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, as always, review! I'll love ya if ya do! ~_^  
  
Note- for people who want to know, MondoGeckomon and Shougun Graymon aren't mine, they're my friends' and they said I could use them!  
  
Well, I'll try to write more soon! But as you all know I'm pretty busy now- a-days. ^_^ Later! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	6. still underground

Disclaimer- yes I don't own this except for Kelsuro/Renamon/and Shadowlight Reximon.  
  
IceAngel- well I'm getting out of this writers block.that's always a good thing. Um I wanted to thank my reviewers as usual-  
  
Carter T. - heh, heh, heh heh I'm very good at doing that. *blushes* I always post things up right after I'm done with them.but I shall try to stop. Thank-you for the compliments.  
  
Treekat- lol, approved huh? Well THAT'S always a good thing! You like third person don't you.ummm lets see If I do it right, k? Hopefully I do. ~_^ Thanks for the compliments girl!  
  
Zappermon- lol I hope you're out of there! *sighs* I'll try my best on getting the attacks right.. heh I'm not very good at that am I? Thank-you very much for the compliments!  
  
Lobo Kendo- hahaha, yup I noticed that when I wrote them.. lol ^_^. Ahhhh, all right I'll do that as well. Heh I'm VERY bad with the whole name thing.*blushes* thanks for pointing them out.  
  
Cyrus Arcanum- heh cool last name. Heh, allrighty then, I'm very glad your enjoying yourselves.  
  
Melinda the Digimon poet- riiiiiight, everyone's telling me that. Maybe I should listen, ne? Lol, thank so very much for pointing those things out and I will try to correct them this time. Heh, and I will also go over my work about a hundred times before uploading it.but I do tend to miss things. I am only human you know.  
  
Well that's that- I wanted to thank all who reviewed, the compliments they gave me, all the support, and helping me correct my mistakes. Thank-you. And now here is the next chapter to 'The New Evil' chapter # 6. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Tha-that can't be!" Takuya stuttered.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Zoe exclaimed.  
  
"It's.. not. possible." J.P. whispered.  
  
"No way." Tommy choked.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you think a little attack like that would DO something to me? ME the great and almighty MondoGeckomon?" he shouted, while lifting himself from the rubble.  
  
"Little?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Well I must say, it would be a VERY good time to run would you agree-e-e?" Bokomon shouted.  
  
"I think we should hide first, he looks pretty mad." Neemon said stupidly.  
  
"Gee you think?" Bokomon exclaimed.  
  
Kouji and Kelsuro were strangely silent, even though they were gazing at MondoGeckomon they looked like they were far far away. Both of their eyes were dark and cloudy with what seemed to be fear.  
  
'I don't' get it." Kelsuro thought.  
  
'We used all of our strength against this guy and he's still alive.' Kouji though as well.  
  
'WE HAVE TO BEAT HIM!' they both thought simultaneously.  
  
"ARGH!" they shouted. Kouji jumped forward and Kelsuro jumped from behind, they both shouted "MEGA FUSION EVOLUTION!"  
  
The same bright light engulfed Kouji and Kelsuro, when they flew out they were - one! A huge digimon mostly wolf, but an enormous brown tail flew out of its butt ((yes I'm sorry it's butt)) and a blue and silver bow was handing from its left side. It also had a huge gun shaped thing on its right!  
  
"Wolfoxermon!" it shouted in a mix of a girl and guy voice.  
  
"Wow, I feel your power!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"And I feel yours!" Kelsuro whispered back.  
  
"KELSURO!" Renamon yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here." Kelsuro replied, from inside the great digimon.  
  
"Wow, things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Takuya whispered.  
  
Wolfoxermon turned, "Don't worry, we'll defeat him." Then ran off in a flash.  
  
"Why do they get to have all the fun?" J.P. asked, jokingly.  
  
"Har-har-har, we'd better get out of the way..it looks like their not gonna take too long in fighting MondoGeckomon." Zoe said urgently pushing everyone in the other direction.  
  
"Fox Wheel of Light!" Wolfoxermon shouted, it raised its bow and a huge fox- shaped thing came out of the bow's arrowhead! The fox was all blue and white, very bright and very big! It soared right at MondoGeckomon and rammed right into his chest - he flew back.  
  
"Argh, you think you're SO tough? Well watch this!" MondoGeckomon yelled.  
  
"RAZOR TONGUE!!" his tongue shot out and wrapped itself around Wolfoxermon and  
  
ZZZZZZZZZTTT it zapped them!  
  
"Ahhhh!" Wolfoxermon shouted, while being zapped with some electricity from the tongue. Wolfoxermon cringed and bent low to the ground, still being zapped but getting used to the pain it caused every second.  
  
"Blasting Fox Bomb!" Wolfoxermon yelled and the huge gun at his left side went off, a huge circle of light shot out of it, and engraved in the light was a fox shape. The circle of light landed right beside Wolfoxermon!  
  
'I'm sorry Kelsuro.' Kouji whispered harshly, 'this might hurt a whole lot.'  
  
'Don't worry Kouji,' Kelsuro whispered back, 'I can handle it.'  
  
"NO! KOUJI!" a voice suddenly shouted. A small figure landed softly on the ground and ran right towards Wolfoxermon. The dark figure took out a D- Tector and pointed it at him; Wolfoxermon began to change------into Kouji and Kelsuro!  
  
"Oomph" Kouji said when he landed on the floor hard.  
  
"Who do I get first?" the figure asked.  
  
"Kouchi, get Kelsuro out of here." Kouji panted, "I'm sure I can walk."  
  
"All right." Kouchi picked up Kelsuro and dragged her safely away from the bomb. When Kouji got up and tried to walk he fell instantly to the ground.  
  
"Renamon get Kouji!" Kelsuro shouted.  
  
"It's going to be too late." Kouchi whispered.  
  
Renamon jumped right over to where Kouji lay and picked him up. She ran as fast as she could to the others but the bomb went off before she could reach them!  
  
!!!KABOOM!!!  
  
"KOUJI!" Kouchi shouted.  
  
"RENAMON!" Kelsuro shouted as well.  
  
"O dear, we're in more serious trouble. The place is falling in!" Bokomon yelled frantically looking up.  
  
Bokomon, as usual, was right the place was caving in! Rocks, boulders and a whole lot of dirt was falling in around them.  
  
"There's no way out." Zoe whispered.  
  
"Everybody get down!" J.P. yelled.  
  
"For sure!" Tammy shouted.  
  
"What about Kouji and Renamon." Kelsuro asked.  
  
Kouchi sidled up to Kelsuro "I'm sure they'll be fine." he whispered.  
  
"Yea maybe."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
All went dark....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- um, yea I know this chapter when kind of fast but remember I'm just getting out of my writers block so don't bite my head off.too much. ~_^ I'll write a longer chapter next time ok? I promise. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Thanks. Have a wonderful day. (  
  
~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	7. the unknown

Disclaimer- yeah if I owned Digimon would I be writing this story? Don't think so. *Kelsuro and her evolutions ARE mine though. So is Renamon*  
  
IceAngel- sorry for not writing this for a while. To be honest I was actually so absorbed in my original stories - - that I forgot about this particular story! Sorry folks! Heh, we are ALL entitled to make mistakes, right? Anyway thanks to all my reviewers-  
  
Cyrus- WHAT- is it a problem that I happen to LIKE foxes?  
  
Blackout12- heh thanks for the rating! Hope it stays that way!  
  
Carter- ~_^ Thanks for the compliment! Yes I totally agree writer's bloke does suck!  
  
Zappermon- heh your welcome! ^_^ Yes Kouichi's voice does sound very cool. ^_^  
  
Treekat- thanks girl! Action is all you! ^_^ I hope you continue liking my story!  
  
Lobo Kendo- I find that very hard to believe. I would have thought that everybody would listen to you! *No sarcasm I swear* Ms. *sighs* har-har- har. Are you gonna do that EVERY chapter? ^_^  
  
Melinda the Digimon Poet- yes it most defiantly is my own words. I created it all! I'm so happy. ~_^ Ah, I was wondering how to spell his name. Lol. Thanks for the info.!  
  
OmniGG- yeah, I'm so glad you like her! ^_^ Join the club!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouji woke up with a surprising fire like pain that was traveling up his arm at very high speeds. He tried to get up but then fell back in pain.  
  
"Oh, what'd I go and get myself into now?" Kouji whispered, gritting back the pain.  
  
"I'd say you've gotten yourself wedged in a hole." A voice whispered back.  
  
"Who?!" Kouji looked around, searching for the voice in the darkness. Something grabbed his arm and started pulling him gently upward.  
  
"It's me Renamon, don't squirm so much I'm trying to get you free." Renamon replied.  
  
"Oh thank-you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The cave rumbled and shook. Renamon got Kouji out of the hole he was in just in time; the rocks had caved into it! Kouji stood upright as Renamon placed him on the ground as softly as she could. He winced slightly but then started walking.  
  
"Come on we have to fine the others." He muttered.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right. I could carry you if you wish." Renamon pressed, trying to get him to give a little.  
  
"No I'm fine. You worry about your own hide." Kouji whispered harshly back.  
Renamon looked to the ground, "I hope Kelsuro is all right."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself. Trust me on that." Kouji replied.  
  
Renamon looked at Kouji's retreating back, fading into the darkness, and she smiled softly.  
  
'Yes, that is exactly what Kelsuro said about you-I wonder.' She stopped suddenly.  
  
"Renamon what's wrong?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Their in trouble." She whispered.  
  
"Who's in trouble Renamon.some information would be nice." Kouji said back, urging the fox-digimon to speak faster.  
  
"Kelsuro, Zoe, and-and" she stopped, not wanting to say more.  
  
"And?" Kouji urgently awaited her answer; thinking how dumb she was for not answering sooner.  
  
"Kouichi."  
  
"Kouichi! No!" Kouji yelled.  
  
He started running into the darkness to where he thought his brother was. (Amazingly, he was actually running the right way.) The cave grew darker and colder as he got closer to his brother and the girls. Renamon suddenly was beside him, running not full out but fast enough. They both rushed into another dome shaped room, skidded to a halt and stared at the site before them.  
There, in the midst of all the darkness, was Kouichi, Zoe, and finally Kelsuro tied up to a wall by huge metal chains, while a huge red beam of light was drawing nearer to their heads!  
  
Kouji and Renamon swiftly ran to them and hastily tried to unchain them----- --it failed. Snake-like tentacles squished out of the cracks and pushed them on the wall as well. The hands held them there and chain wound themselves around their hands and feet!  
  
"Oh well this is just great." Kouji commented.  
  
"What in the known worlds were you trying to do?" Zoe asked him.  
  
"We were trying to rescue you." Renamon answered in a whisper.  
  
"And a wonderful job you did with that, I must say." Kelsuro whispered back, sarcasm dripping in each syllable.  
  
"Oh hush up, I'm trying to think." Kouji replied back.  
  
"What are you thinking about Kouji?" Kouichi asked, hesitantly.  
  
"I'm thinking up a way on how to get us out of this mess!" he said.  
  
"Not to worry!" A voice called from the darkness.  
  
"We'll get you out! Come on guys!" Another voice called.  
  
That voice belonged to, none other then, the hot-blooded, goggle-wearing 'leader' of the group. Takuya sped into the dome shaped room with Tommy, J.P., Bokomon and Neemon hurrying behind him.  
  
"We've come to save you out of the peril you gotten yourselves into!" Bokomon said in a matter of fact type voice.  
  
"Don't move!" Tommy shouted at them.  
  
"Like we could?" Kelsuro yelled back.  
  
Kouji and Renamon both glanced at her with a look of astonishment in her eyes, they had never seen her act that way before.  
  
"Oh I hate not being able to do things!" Kelsuro muttered, with a look of fury in her eyes.  
  
'Wow, when her eyes flair up like that, it really lights up her face. She's actually kind-of se.' Kouji didn't finish his thoughts, because he had caught himself and began beating himself up mentally for thinking such things.  
  
"Kelsuro, even I have more optimism then that, come on girl cheer up!" J.P. shouted at her, and then added, "Besides that, we've come to rescue you anyway so help us here!"  
  
"Right, like you have optimism with anything that has anything to do with chocolate?" She grumbled softly, so no one else could here.  
  
Kelsuro looked up in the darkness, desperately trying to find someway to help out her friends-she finally came up with one thing.  
  
"Spirit Evolve!" She called out to them.  
  
"Spirit evolve?" Tommy whispered.  
  
"But why?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Because if you come over here in your human form you'll probably end up on this wall." Kouji said back, understanding what Kelsuro had meant.  
  
"Yes, and if you spirit evolve you might be able to get us out of these chains." Zoe said as well.  
  
"And you most likely won't get hurt, because if anything bad happens you can just slide to you beast forms!" Kouichi added.  
  
"Right." Tommy said firmly.  
  
"I agree with them too." J.P. whispered.  
  
"You don't really need to ask me." Bokomon replied.  
  
"Ask him what?" Neemon said stupidly.  
  
"Lets do it then!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! - Agunimon!" Takuya yelled.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! - Beetlemon!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! - Kumamon!" Tommy said intensely.  
  
Kouichi, Kouji, Kelsuro and Renamon turned away as their friends initiated their fierce attacks.  
"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shouted, the ice tore away at the metal chains, freezing them in place.  
  
"Lightning Punch!" Beetlemon yelled, the lightning made a small crack in the heavy chains, but didn't break them.  
  
"My turn- Pyro Darts!" Agunimon said. His attack flew from his hands and onto the chains shattering them into little bits!  
  
"Ha, finally!" Kouji said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh just yet my little one, for you are still in grave danger." A voice broke the silent cheering in their heads and made them stare.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Me, I can be your worst enemy, or I can be your best friend." The voice answered, quite politely.  
  
"I'd rather be able to see my worst enemy then my best friend -- wouldn't you agree?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yes." Renamon answered for all of them.  
  
"Time to evolve!" Kouichi whispered.  
  
"And fast!" Kouji took out his D-Tector and shouted, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION! - Lobomon!"  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! - Lowmon!  
  
The voice laughed, "Haven't you figured it out yet? Your attacks are useless when I am around.all of them. So evolving will only make you waist strength."  
  
"What do we do?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Here let ME decide for you." The Voice boomed, a small crack was heard, and everybody was back in his or her original forms.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did he?"  
  
"What the?"  
  
"I wonder if that thing that he does affects what Kelsuro and Renamon do?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Renamon?" Kelsuro whispered.  
  
"Defiantly." Renamon replied while nodding her head.  
  
They both agreed silently on what had to be done.  
  
Kelsuro ran in front of Renamon and they both jumped up into the air. A great purple light formed around Kelsuro while a bright blue light formed around Renamon. When they met in the air, a dazzling brown light encircled around both of them and transformed them into the mighty Shadowlight Reximon!  
  
"Ha, I am SO back and ready for action!" She called out into the darkness that surrounded her and the others.  
  
"But are you ready for this?" the voice asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IceAngel- heh, another cliffy! ^_^ Lol, sorry about that I just had to say it. Um, as usual, please review. I'd love to hear what you think of this particular chapter. Thank-you and until next time! Later!  
  
~*~IceAngel~*~  
  
P.s.- check out OmniGaruGreymons fics. Seriously if you like digimon ones... their really cool. 


	8. The Voice

Disclaimer- yes I do own this story, and some of the characters in it!  
  
IceAngel5- heh, heh, heh, long-time-no-see huh? Sorry about that, it is summer. We do stuff. I did promise to have this chapter up like two or three months ago though so bad Icy-chan, bad! Here's a shout-out that goes to all of my reviewers!  
  
THANKS!!!  
  
I appreciate it a whole lot! And thank-you so much for the help on making this next chapter possible! There will be a better, more personal thank-you in the next chapter I promise but for now, I'm sure you want to get into the story huh? With me leaving you in a cliffy and all. Anyway-  
  
Enjoy reading!

* * *

Shadowlight Reximon looked around for the attack to start but none came. It was like being in a sea of darkness, with only a red beam of light that was a lighthouse to each and every wandering bark. The lighthouse that would cut a digimon in two with only a single slash and a few helpless friends were the only comfort to them. Kelsuro and Renamon were abashed that there were no attacks but they were tense anyway. As were their friends, standing powerless beside the great digimon that was Kelsuro and Renamon combined. Their shallow breathing and pitch darkness would scare even the bravest of digimon but still Shadowlight Reximon stood – just waiting.  
  
"You stand so patiently. I'm impressed." The voice whispered.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon only sneered, and raised her arms higher to protect her chest. Her armor glinted in the red beam of light that was still pulsing into the stony wall, only to be moved to make a small canyon in the hard cold floor.  
  
"You wait so well, I might have you wait forever." The voice whispered still quieter.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon dared not to move, but only thought of the many outcomes of this battle. It was cold and the more they waited the more weaker all the children got. Their bodies wanted to run but their mind had to convince them to stay. Kelsuro could tell from inside Shadowlight Reximon that Renamon was tiring and she was deeply concerned for her protector.  
  
"Well get it over with all ready!" Tommy shouted into the darkness, vaguely aware of the bright red beam that was slowly inching towards him.  
  
"As you wish." The voice replied.  
  
A great big ball of fire suddenly came out of the shadows aiming straight for Tommy. He yelped as it almost came into contact with him but jumped backwards to avoid it. Shadowlight Reximon caught him in her big armored hand, only to get a very bewildered look from him. She silently pointed towards the red beam of light that had almost run right through him.  
  
"Thanks." Was all he could utter as he realized how close he had come from being sushi.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon only nodded to show she understood. As soon as she turned away from Tommy another red ball of fire shot towards him and a shout was heard from the corner, but not from Tommy. Shadowlight Reximon only had enough time to grab Tommy away and spin to look towards the corner when she heard another shout this time from the left of her. She barley managed to catch Takuya as he jumped attempting to get away from an ice storm that had appeared out of nowhere. She turned to where she had heard the second shout only to find Kouichi dashing left then right to dodge the wind attacks that were being shot from the darkness.  
  
"Wha-?" She whispered, and caught Koichi just in time.  
  
"Shadowlight Reximon!" A voice called out, it was Zoë's and she was in deep trouble.  
  
Up against a corner she was being attacked at all sides from a light attack, they were small dart like things and they stung just enough to make a human scream. Shadowlight Reximon came to her rescue at once and placed her on the crock of her arm where she had set the others.  
  
"Need some help over here!" J.P. yelled, whom dark shadow bats were attacking.  
  
"Us too!" Bokomon and Neemon screamed in a high-pitched voice. They were running around in circles trying to avoid the water gushing out of the floor.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon quickly came to their aid, snatching J.P. from the darkness and pulling Bokomon and Neemon from the water. 'All there is now is-' they didn't need to finish their thought when they heard a harsh "Get away from me!" from the far wall to their right. Placing Bokomon, Neemon, and J.P. with the others and shielding them from any other unseen attacks, Shadowlight Reximon rushed over to where they had heard the noise.  
  
A horrendous sight was before them and the rest of the children. There, in the beam of red light, was Kouji. He had been placed under it moments before yelling, "Get away from me." and was now trying not to yell from the pain. Finally he could not stand it and burst forth a howl that only Kouji could possibly make. Squirming and twisting within the red light his face was contorted with agony.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon finally felt what it was like to be helpless. She stood there, unable to un- Tri-Bio-Merge with Renamon when surly all the attacks would hit the others as soon as she did, but also unable to help him for if any part of her in this huge digimon form hit the light it would be cut into pieces and the data be lost.  
  
"What to do, what to do?" The voice whispered, and Shadowlight Reximon could hear the laughter in its voice.  
  
"If you un-merge with your digimon partner I will destroy your friends," the voice continued its laughing tone, "but if you step into the light you and your digimon partner with be destroyed."  
  
Shadowlight Reximon thought hard about the decision in front of her.  
  
"So, what will you do, Kelsuro? Will you kill your partner and yourself or will you kill your friends?" the voice urged her to make a decision, but that decision could not be made on her own.  
  
"Un-merge, we can fight him." Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah we can deal with him." Zoe agreed.  
  
"I'm sure we could." Koichi whispered then added, "Just save my brother."  
  
"Yes we can!" J.P. yelled.  
  
"Together!" Bokomon and Neemon shouted simultaneously.  
  
Kelsuro and Renamon silently agreed that that was the only way to do this, together. A huge effort Renamon's part but it would surly work. Shadowlight Reximon placed the kids on the ground and un-merged quickly, with Kelsuro rushing towards the light and Renamon staying behind to help protect the others. Fire balls, ice storms, wind gusts, light darts, shadow bats, and water floods were headed their way in a second and Renamon took that second of silence to grab all of the kids and jump high into the air. The attacks missed them all, but only by an inch. Renamon was obviously more tiered then any of them realized. She jumped or dodged every time the attacks came but the space between the attacks and the kids were getting thinner and thinner, almost to the point of touching.  
  
Meanwhile Kelsuro was rush towards the red beam of light, hoping against hope that the thing attacking the others would not turn on her and Renamon would not faint from the sheer effort of evading such powerful attacks. As soon as she reached the red light she jumped as hard as she could into it, planning to grab Kouji on the way through.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
As soon as she touched the light she stopped dead, unable to move or signal to the others the dilemma. Little did she know the dilemma of hers was about to get worse, much worse. She made contact with Kouji's pain- stricken eyes and started to feel his pain. At first she thought it was sympathy pains but soon she realized this was the same pain he was feeling. The same horrible agony that made him yell the way he was, and she soon joined him.  
  
"Kelsuro!" Renamon yelled as she saw what was happening to her partner.  
  
"Kouji!" Kouichi yelled at the same instant.  
  
They both looked at each other and, with the remaining strength Renamon possessed as a digimon, she placed J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon on the ground, took a hold of a big rock nearby, and slammed it in front of the kids to protect them from attacks. Still holding onto Koichi, she rushed towards the red beam of light and threw herself and him into the beam. Amazingly Kouichi and Kouji made it out of the beam only to land hard onto the stony ground and tumble into the darkness. Renamon and Kelsuro made it out as well and dropped onto the ground next to the two boys. The four stayed next to each other as a huge explosion happened above them from all of the enemy's attacks combined into one. They stayed together as the others and them were being blown away out into the open sky. They stayed together as they fell and landed onto the soft grass under the warm sunlight.  
  
Kelsuro and Kouji were awoken by their friends huddled around them, and were greeted with happy smiles that soon turned into frowns again as they looked at the other two. Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Takuya, Bokomon, and Neemon had gotten up unharmed from the explosion but it was dusk and they could only successfully awake Kouji and Kelsuro. Zoe made a fire, and Tommy was roasting some Meat Apples he had found while Takuya, J.P., Bokomon, Neemon, Kouji, and Kelsuro was trying to arouse the other two. They didn't wake up but they both had a weak pulse so Kouji placed Kouichi by the fire to maybe give them some warmth. Kelsuro did the same with Renamon. They both looked helpless at their rescuers and, while the others slept, they stayed awake, not talking or looking anywhere but at their seemingly unconscious friends.  
  
"I don't believe they will wake up." Bokomon whispered quietly when they awoke the nest morning.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all the others could say.  
  
Kelsuro and Kouji would not and did not give up though. They stayed there in the grassy open lands, knowing that they could be attacked at any moment from that evil thing that lie beneath them in the darkness of the cavern below. Bokomon had insisted that they at least go into the forest that surrounded them for better protection. Over the next few days, the group carried their seemingly unconscious friends on their backs or in their arms, switching every so often if the others got tiered. It was mostly Kelsuro who carried Renamon, her arms curled protectively around her partner, and it was mostly Kouji who carried Kouichi on his back, always making sure he did not trip or fall. The rest of the group let the two have this small comfort of carrying those who had rescued them and never questioned whether or not they were still breathing. They were afraid if they asked that question that one day the answer would be a one that they could not be able to bear. Kelsuro and Kouji tiered quickly and had to rest often but they still made it to the forest in the amount of five days, a 'record time' according to Bokomon.  
  
Everyone was silent throughout the whole journey, and only Bokomon had dared to speak a word to Kouji or Kelsuro when they had stopped walking by a trickling stream and a Meat Apple tree. Only Bokomon heard the words that came out of Kelsuro and Kouji's mouth. The two words that Kouji and Kelsuro could bear to say only to him but wanted to shout to the rest of the digimon and human world.  
  
"They're ok."

* * *

IceAngel5- yes, I am well aware that "They're ok." is actually three words placed together into two but I liked the "They're ok." Better then the "They are ok." It just sounded more 'teen-age' like. Don't forget to review! As always constructive criticism is always welcomed but flames are not! I highly dislike it when people flame my stories and will hunt you down if you do. I'll probably have the next chapter of this up in a few weeks, so until then. I bid you adieu.  
  
IceAngel 


	9. Where

Disclaimer- yes I do own this story!

IceAngel5- you will all hate me for this 9th chapter…trust me…you will…

You have been warned…

* * *

"They're ok!" Bokomon smiled as the rest of the group nodded their heads knowingly.

Kelsuro and Kouji were ecstatic with joy; they could hardly contain their excitement. Both kids leap up in the air, and shouted at the top of their lungs. A deep rumbling sound coming from beneath them cut their shout short.

"Doesn't this ever stop?" Tommy asked.

Zoe, J.P., and Takuya grabbed Bokomon and Neemon behind them, with Kouji protecting the still unconscious Kouichi and Kelsuro protecting Renamon, who was also unconscious. The kids were ready for the worst but their fear and seriousness turned into excitement when they saw who burst from the ground.

It was Ophanimon! She had returned from her hiding place and was shining brightly before them. Even Kouji was smiling broadly.

"Children, I have some bad news, the digimon have escaped out of our world and into your own, your families have been taken captive and they will not let them go without one of you sacrificing yourself. Their demands are outrageous!" Ophanimon told them, her wings were barely beating and the bright light that surrounded her had become a little bit dimmer. Ophanimon looked, there was no other word for it, sad. "Everyone must go back to your world and go to the center of your city, as quickly as you can children!"

"The center of our city? Where is that?" Zoe asked.

"I know the city inside and out and there is no direct center." Takuya replied angrily.

"Yeah!" J.P. agreed.

"You will know when you see it!" Ophanimon replied to Takuya's outburst. "Now go!" She waved her slender hands at them.

As usual a bright light surrounded the kids and they were immediately tugged towards the earth, their home. Instead of being happy that they were finally going back home, the group was sullen and afraid of what they might find when they arrive. Zoe even closed her eyes, Tommy grabbed onto J.P.'s pant leg, and Takuya and Kouji shared worried glances. Kelsuro looked down at the white ground to see her partner slowly disappearing, her legs were the first things to go, then her chest, and arms. Kelsuro fell to her knees and gasped in shock. They others turned and gasped as well. Renamon was disappearing; in fact, she was almost gone!

"Renamon!! Where are you going?" Kelsuro asked hurriedly, holding onto what was left of Renamon's body.

"I have to leave. It is … my destiny." Renamon opened a blurry eye and looked towards Kelsuro. She reached towards Kelsuro and grabbed her hand. Kelsuro's eyes welled up with tears; she felt something bad was about to happen.

"You will be coming back won't you?" She asked Renamon in a shaky voice.

"I…don't…know. Wait for me…at the gate…" Renamon's last words were lost as the rest of her body disappeared like the wind. Kelsuro did not stop the tears from running down her cheeks in a silent stream of anguish.

"RENAMON!" Kelsuro screamed and started pounded the white ground with her fists. Her words came out so fast it was difficult to understand.

"No! Come back, I need you! I don't know what to I'd do on earth with out you. Ophanimon said she needs everyone! And everyone includes you! Renamon!" Kelsuro shouted at the disappearing winds and did not stop until the bright whiteness around them stopped, only to be replaced by a storm of trash whirling around their heads, with the lone and level streets stretching far away.

Kelsuro did not care. Why did all these things keep happening to her and Renamon? She just revived her and now she left again! Renamon deserted her with out even a good reason why! Destiny, HA! What was destiny, just a figment of the imagination, of course? Kelsuro did not believe in destiny one bit anymore, she just wanted Renamon to come back and stay with her. She needed her protection, especially now that their families were captured by who knows what. None of the children helped her not even Kouji, as he lifted Kouichi onto his back, stopped to say any words of comfort. There simply was nothing that could be said to cheer her up.

"RENAMON!"

* * *

IceAngel5- Confused yet? Good! That is exactly what I wanted! You'll get the whole 'destiny…gate' thing later on. And sorry Renamon lovers for kicking her out in this chapter! You won't be seeing her for a while after this…maybe a few chapters. Sorry it's SO short though, I really should have planned thins chapter out better then I did, it was originally going to be part of the last chapter but I liked the ending to the previous chapter so much that I just stopped it there! --0 Oro, I really need to plan it out more! Well anyway, don't forget to Review! See you in the next chapter! 


	10. Back home

IceAngel - hello all. I'm back. It took me forever, like years actually to continue this story and I'm so sorry about that. I hope you will forgive me and continue reading it. I'm guessing there will only be one or two more chapters after this one so it's almost over. cries Thank-you reviewers!

Here it is, chapter 10! Enjoy!

Kelsuro knelt on the white ground all the way to their home-world. She neither moved nor spoke, her tears fell softly onto the ground. Her thoughts whirred into each other so much she could not even think straight nor did she want to. Her partner was gone. Again. She had no way of helping the others, she could not spirit evolve like the others. The only thing she had was bio-merging with Renamon but now that was gone. What else could she do? She felt so useless. So she sat there. And cried. That was all she could do.

The bright white light that surrounded them dissipated ever so slowly and their city came into view. The city was big, bright, and beautiful but their thoughts were not of joy but of worry. These kids, who had been away for such a long time, were not happy about being back home. Nothing could ease their worry.

"Come on." Tommy said, "We need to go to the center of the city..."

"Yes... but where is that?" Zowi replied.

The kids started walking towards the city, it was only a few yards away but the journey seemed to last for a long time. Zowi happened to look back where the white light used to be and instead of seeing nothing she saw Kelsuro, still kneeling on the ground. She hadn't moved with the others.

Zowi nudged Takuya and whispered, "I'm going back for her, we'll be right back."

Takuya nodded while the others stayed silent. They knew she was going back for Kelsuro so they did not need to ask. Kouji glanced at J.P and Kouichi but neither boy said anything to comfort him. Kouji looked back as Zowi ran back towards Kelsuro, he wanted to do something for his friend but at the same time he knew that he could not do anything for Kelsuro. Only Zowi could help her right now and, as much as he would like to help her and comfort her, Kelsuro needed a girl's advice... for now. He promised himself that later on he would do what he could to help Kelsuro.

Zowi rushed back to her friend. She kelt down beside her and stayed silent. Kelsuro did not even look up at Zowi, she didn't want to be comforted she didn't need to be comforted she only wanted to sit there and stay there. There was nothing she could do about anything. The only thing left was sitting. That's it.

Zowi started off quietly saying "Kel... Kel? We need to go."

Kelsuro did not reply so she said tried loader, "Kelsuro, we need to go. Right now."

Again, Kelsuro did not answer she could not bring herself to answer her friend.

The worry that Zowi felt in her heart began to give her courage to speak louder and bolder to her friend, "Kelsuro! We need to go!"

Kelsuro only gazed at her friend, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying. Her mind was blank, her body, numb. When she spoke her voice cracked, "Zowi, I... I can't...I can't go."

Zowi could only imagine what pain her friend felt with her partner gone but she knew that Kelsuro was strong enough to get through it. She knew Kelsuro was bold enough to get things done when they needed to be done. Zowi also knew that right now, she was sad she was hurt and she needed help to get through so she did the only thing she could think of. Zowi flew her arms around Kelsuro shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Kelsuro gasped at her friend's boldness, she would normally pull away from such personal contact but she found herself welcoming the warmth of her friend and hugging Zowi back. They held onto each for a time, neither girl was counting and right then, neither girl cared.

Once they pulled away Zowi stood up and looked Kelsuro in the eyes saying, "Kelsuro, you can do this. We need you."

The thoughts she had only moments before came rushing back to her _But I can't do anything to help you, I can't even spirit evolve!_ but she pushed them down in hopes they did not show in her face. Zowi did so much for her already she did not need to know her fears as well. With these thoughts still whirring inside of her, Kelsuro nodded her head and grabbed onto Zowi's outstretched hand. Kelsuro smiled genuinely because now she did not feel so upset about Renamon but thoughts of helplessness still lingered.

The others had already reached the edge of the city so both girls needed to run back to where the others were standing. The boys looked at the girls, they exchanged glances but none of them spoke. Both girls continued to walk into the city and the boys merely followed. Kouji started to walk a bit faster in order to catch up with Kelsuro but Takuya grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Don't try anything yet Kouji." he whispered, "I think she still needs time."

"I need to help her though, something else is wrong." Kouji whispered back.

Takuya shook his head. "Not yet."

"This is creepy." Kouichi muttered.

"Yeah." J.P. said.

It was only then that the children realized just how right he was. There was no one on the streets, no cars on the road and no lights on. Luckily enough for them it was daytime, the sun was high in the sky, but there were no lights on inside of the buildings. It was definitely creepy.

"Where is everyone?" Zowi asked.

"I don't know." Kouji replied.

"That answer doesn't really do very much for comfort you know." J.P. muttered.

"Like yours did?" Tommy whispered back.

"Oh shush." J.P. replied to his younger friend.

"Just stop it you two." Takuya yelled, nerves getting the better of him. He took some deep breaths and quieted down before saying, "We do need to figure things out though. Where is the center of the city?"

The other kids started to brainstorm about where the center of the city was ("Maybe we can just walk down the street and see where it leads, I'm pretty sure this one is straight." "Pretty sure?" Oh shush, J.P." "Good job, Takuya, lets do that. I'm sure we'll make it there.") but Kelsuro remained silent. She did not say a word to the others or offer any help, her thoughts consumed her too much and kept her words locked up tight. The kids had decided to keep walking down the street, hoping it would lead to their parents. They did not need nor want to talk about that anymore, worry keeping them quiet, but J.P., Kouichi, Takuya, and Tommy began a whose-the-better-super-hero Spider-man vs. Superman discussion to keep themselves occupied and Zowi laughed along with them, happy to hear something not so worrisome.

Kouji walked over to Kelsuro. She had still remained silent, not even laughing at the ridiculous excuses the boys made for why their super-hero was better. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not stop thinking about how useless she felt and what she would do if they ended up getting into a fight. _Fighting's inevitable, __Ophanimon even said that we were going to rescue our parents... but what can I do? _Kouji walked up next to her, glancing over every once in a while. Her eyes were dropped looking towards the ground and her mouth was turned down in a frown. She certainly looked deep in thought but Kouji was sure something else was wrong.

"Kel... is there anything bothering you?" Kouji whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"No."

"Bull." Kouji muttered, Kelsuro's eyes widened and she glanced over at Kouji. He continued, "What's up? You can tell me if you'd like. I can listen, you know."

Kelsuro smiled a bit at this teasing and joined it. "You can listen, huh? Well what if I don't want to talk?"

"I would bother you until you did. Besides girls are always fond of talking about their problems, so go ahead - spill, rant, rave, do whatever you want to... I'll listen."

Kouji sounded so genuine that Kelsuro found herself wanting to talk to him. Maybe he would listen... "Well..." she began very slowly, looking at Kouji and watching his expressions. When he nodded she went on, "With Renamon gone there really is nothing I can do for you guys in a battle. I can't spirit evolve. I can't fight digimon in my human form, they'd kill me with their attacks. And I can't tri-bio-merge without Renamon. I don't even know where she went! I can't fight." Without even realizing it Kelsuro began to cry as she spoke, the more she spoke the more tears came until they were cascading down her cheeks, she looked away towards the sky as she spoke, knowing the street well enough not to trip and not wanting Kouji see her tears, he had but said nothing, "I can't help. I can't do anything at all. I can't even mega with you because I don't have the energy to fight right now. I don't have the strength. I..." her voice cracked. "I feel so... useless."

"Useless? You feel useless? Are you nuts!" Kouji began to laugh a bit under his breath, "how can a wonderful girl like you feel useless? All you gotta do is stand there and you inspire people to do better." he blushed not wanted to say that, he continued on quickly, hoping she didn't hear. "You are certainly not useless. You do encourage us to do better and to move on and to fight when we think we can't. Remember up on the mountain when you got caught? You couldn't fight then, but you certainly helped us by giving us advice." Kelsuro was startled and looked at him, their eyes met and he continued gently, "You may not be able to fight but there are other ways to join the battle."

Kelsuro blushed and looked away again, this time with embarrassment, "I guess you may be right."

Kouji pushed her gently, "You guess? Heck, I know I'm right."

When she looked at him in bewilderment he smiled and winked. Kelsuro could only laugh, feeling much better. Though she vowed not to tell him that though. She fell back to Zowi and began chatting with her about what she could do to help. ("Use that brain of yours to tell us who to fight, like on the mountain and those shadow guys!" "That could work..." "Do you feel better?" "Much, yes.")

Kouji continued smiling softly, happy that he could make her feel better. _Now if only I could ki-_ He stopped short of that thought and began beating himself up again. _Jeez, why do I think things like that, she's a friend nothing more! _

Takuya knocked into him from behind and laughingly whispered, "Why are you blushing, Kouji?" Apparently those thoughts had made his ears red without him knowing. His dear friend, noticing this, just had to bring it up.

"Nothing." Kouji muttered.

"I wonder how Bokomon and Neemon are..." J.P. said.

"I don't know but - OH!" Zowi screamed outright. "Look!!" She pointed right ahead of them.

The children looked that way and their hearts dropped at the sight. There it was the center of the city. It was actually the main fountain of the city. The water had been turned off and all of the people of the city, including their parents, were kneeling within the huge fountain walls. The people were tied up, beaten, and bruised surrounded by the evil digimon. It was devastating. Right behind the fountain was a bright gate. _The gate!_ all of the children thought. Out of the gate spilled a light that oozed with darkness and the last piece of the puzzle came through. DarkMagaCherubimon.

"Oh my gosh, look, he has that stone!" Kelsuro gasped.

She was right, in the claw of the massive evil digimon was the tear-drop shaped stone that Ophanimon mentioned when they first got there. The stone that they were trying to find before...

"I did." DarkMegaCherubimon said menacingly. He began to laugh.

"What do we do?" Kouichi asked, gazing frightened at the sight before them.

"I...I don't know." Takuya muttered, hearing the great beast laugh fill the air.

"You don't know? They have our parents!" J.P. replied while Tommy nodded.

"And everyone else in the city!" Zowi added.

"They are depending on us. So what do we do? We fight." Kouji said, glaring at the evil digimon with his mind already made up.

"Exactly. We fight and we win." Kelsuro whispered, hands closing into fists.

"It won't be easy." Kouichi added.

Takuya formed a plan immediately, "No, it won't be easy but we have to. Kelsuro you get the stone. We'll fight the digimon. Okay?"

Kelsuro nodded and steeled herself for what was about to come, she was frightened but she had to go through with it. The others agreed and started walking towards DarkMegaCherubimon. It was the beginning of a battle that none would soon forget.

IceAngel - please remember to review! I'd love to hear your comments about it! The next chapter will be up very soon, probably in like two or three weeks. Until the next chapter!


End file.
